


Life in a beautiful light

by soccerlover9



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerlover9/pseuds/soccerlover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>645 days since their first meeting and 478 days since their first kiss, how long should she wait? How hard can it be? Or is she just expecting things too much, too soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

It shouldn’t matter, right? The fact, that they still didn’t say the 3 magic words. Because if you love someone you show them, saying it is just the topping. A relationship isn’t only based on words; it’s mostly based on actions. It shouldn’t matter. So why is she still lying awake at 3am and worry about it? Probably because she fears that she will never hear those words from her mouth, probably because she’s too scared to say them too. Ah shit this is all so fucked up! 

Those words are keeping Ali awake for hours now, even though she should be asleep, because after all they are playing a World Cup final tomorrow.   
No doubt she loves Ashlyn, she really does, but even over a year of being a couple they didn’t say “I love you” to each other. For most people saying those words is the basis of a good relationship, but not to them. Their pasts have made them cautious about saying it out loud. Ali has been cheated on with her first love and Ashlyn has trust issues, because everybody she loved has left her.

“I can hear you thinking!” mumbles a sleepy Heather O’Reilly from the bed next to Ali “You thinking about Ash right?!” “Yeah, I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.” “I’m awake now, so what’s worrying you?” Ali sighed before responding “It’s nothing, I’m just worrying about never hearing “I love you” from her.” Hearing those words made HAO get up and sit on Ali’s bed putting an arm around her friends shoulder. “It’s not nothing. To be true it’s pretty serious, but have you told her how you feel?” Ali shrugged “No” “See, maybe she wants you to tell her first. I bet she’s as scared as you are. She’s probably frightened. You know how she is. She may thinks, that if she tells you her feelings you gonna run and leave her alone.” “But you know I’d never leave her! I love her! I mean she’s like the love of my life, my future wife and the mother of my child. I would never ever leave her. She’s the freaking best thing in my life and you know that HAO.” Confessed Ali while leaning back on the pillow and sighing again. “Sure I know, but does SHE know?” 

 

Meanwhile in Ashlyn and Kelley’s room

“Yo, O’Hara! Wake up!” whispers a very frightened Ashlyn as she’s trying to wake her roomie. “What the hell Harris, have you looked at the clock?! It’s 3 freaking am. I want to sleep!” grumbles a very sleepy Kelley O’Hara. As she is just about to turn her back to the goalie to fall asleep again, she hears a quiet sob coming from Ashlyn. Immediately she’s getting up and taking her friend in her arms to calm her. “Oh sweetie what is it? You are going to kick asses tomorrow for sure. There’s no need to cry. You are Ashlyn freaking Harris.” “It’s not about the final. It’s about Ali. I’m so insecure about our current situation, you know? I mean I love her with all I am, but I think if I tell her she’ll run because it’s too early and she sees us as friends with benefits or whatever and that it was all just for fun. I mean I can’t loose her!” mumbled Ashlyn into her pillow while crying silently. “Oh come on Harris, now your being stupid! Do you really think Ali doesn’t love you and that it’s just sex for her? Definitely not. You two are acting like a oh so lovely Nicholas Sparks couple. Everyone can see that you love each other. Ali is so in love with you and she put up with your past and she didn’t run. Imagine her super magic nose crinkled smile when you tell her how you feel, she’s going to be thrilled!” “Really? You think so?” whispered Ashlyn, not quiet believing the honest words from the defender. “I know it! So now do something you big softie!” reassures Kelley her friend. “You’re right! I have to do something. Otherwise I will loose her. Thanks squirrel!” decided Ashlyn. And with that she jumped out of bed and brushed her tears away, determined to tell Ali how she feels. As she was halfway out of the door Kelley grabbed her wrist and turned her around. “Wooha slow down there tiger! I do support your idea, but I think you should do that at morning. I think your princess is having her beauty sleep and I know you need yours too. You look like shit”


	2. Part 2

The next morning during breakfast

Ali is picking up her food as Kelley and Ashlyn entered the room. Like the ninja she is, Ashlyn is sneaking up behind Ali and is wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist while giving her a peck on the cheek. “Good morning princess. Did you sleep well?” Ali turns in her keepers arms ad locks hers around Ashlyn’s neck. “Hm no not really I’m too nervous for tonight. You know it’s like a second chance to play another World Cup final in Frankfurt since the FIFA decided that turf is just too dangerous.” She buries her face in Ash’s neck and just takes in the unique cinnamon smell of her girlfriend. Ashlyn is resting her chin on Ali’s head after kissing it softly. “Oh honey. There’s nothing to worry about. You’re going to be so damn good and even if we won’t win you’re playing the match of your life in front of all your family, Sara and Natze. I believe in you and now you have to believe me when I say you’ll rock the field tonight.” The now following small smile and soft kiss tell Ashlyn, that Ali is feeling a little better.  
As Ali sits down on a table with Megan, Heather, Abby and Tobin, Alex Morgan corners Ashlyn. “ Yo dude, Kells told me about your little talk tonight. You’re finally admitting your feelings. I’m proud of you, but how are you going to do it?” Ashlyn smirks “Well Morgan you’ll see.”

 

Hours later on the pitch in the arena of Frankfurt. 80th minute: Brazil is leading 3:0

Hope Solo is diving towards the ball to make a save as Marta comes running full speed towards her and misses the ball and kicks Hope in the head instead. “OW shit you b****!!” she screams while rolling herself into a ball holding her head. Christie Rampone comes running towards her. “Someone call the paramedics!! She’s bleeding! Tom, she needs to be substituted!” “Ashlyn put your gloves on and get on the field! Damn, worst case!”  
Ashlyn takes a deep breath and puts her gloves on. As she’s walking on the field she takes a look at Hope and the injured keeper whispers “Kick their asses” to her back-up keeper. “Thanks”

There’s a moment of silence in the whole stadium until the fans raise their voices and chant “USA,USA” In that moment the whole team feels the spirit, the hope they have in their hearts. “Come on guys we can do this.” shouts Abby. Ash passes the ball towards Kelley who sprints a short distance and makes a perfect cross to Heather O’Reilly on the right side who passes the ball in Alex Morgan who hammers the ball into the net. 3:1 and 10 minutes plus additional time left. They could win this.  
The 3:2 follows a minute later, a perfect header from Wambach. 3:3 is a PK scored by Shannon Boxx. And then in the 94 minutes, seconds from the final whistle, decides Ali, that she just can’t loose here on this field, in front of her family and friends again, she looks at Ashlyn who gives her a short nod and there she is, sprinting over the whole field taking the ball from Diane, the brazil defender, one, two touches a quick step to the right and there she is, standing alone in front of the goalie and lifts the ball over her. GOOOOOAL 3:4 for team USA. And then the match is over. They won it! 

Everyone is chasing Ali, who has only one destination, Ashlyn’s arms. She is wrapped up in the arms of her love, crying tears of joy. “We did it, babe. We won!! I’m so proud of you!” “No, I’m proud of you!”  
After they received their gold medals, Ali and Ashlyn are walking hand in hand over the field, nobody else except of a few fans, which are leaving, and them is on the field. Ali is turning her gold-awarded girlfriend around and pulls her into a loving embrace. She snuggles closer while Ashlyn wraps her arms tighter around her princess. “Wow, this moment is so perfect.” thinks Ashlyn. “Ok, come on Krieger you can do this! How hard can it be?! Come on, one two three…” “Ash,..” “Hu?” “Please look at me.” Ashlyn lifts her head from the spot on Ali’s and looks into those big hazel-brown eyes she adores so much. 

“I love you!”  
Ali finally whispers. These three little words are followed by silence. “Oh fuck, I ruined everything! Now she’s running and leaving me and then she’ll resign from her contract with Frankfurt and then she’ll move to the States and everything will be ruined! Shit Krieger what have you done?!” Ali’s thoughts are running 100 miles/hours and tears are forming in her eyes. “OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, did this really just happen? Did she really just say ‘I love you’? No, she didn’t, she’s way too good for me. But she did!! OMG shit, I didn’t say anything back. Oh god now she’s crying. Say something Harris, NOW!” 

“I love you too! More than anything!” the keeper admitted giving Ali a dimpled smile. “You do?” the right back asked? Not quiet believing Ash’s words. “Yeah, I do!” and than Ali started laughing her hearty laugh. “Wow we finally said it. I don’t know why we’ve been waiting so long. It feels amazing!” whispers the goalie while drowning in Ali’s eyes and laugh. Then they just stare into each others eyes and lean in for a kiss, the most loving, softest and passionate kiss they’ve shared so far, the one that expresses all the love and feelings they have for each other.


	3. Part 3

After hours of celebrating their victory and their love, they are cuddling together in Ashlyn’s hotel room since Kelley is spending the night at Hope’s. The keeper is leaning against the headboard, with Ali cuddled in her right side, while tracing lazy patterns on her upper arm alternating with massaging her defenders scalp. Ali is trying to fight the emerging sleep with retracing Ashlyn’s tattoos. “You know Ali you definitely ruined my plan.” points Ash after a long time of comfortable silence out. “What? Why? What did I do wrong?” asks her girlfriend shocked while lifting her head from its position on Ashlyn’s shoulder and stopping the movements of her hand. “Oh you did nothing wrong. It’s just… You know what? Forget it! This moment is so perfect and I don’t want to ruin it.” Ashlyn whispers and kisses Ali’s forehead. “Oh no Harris you don’t get away that easily! You started talking shit and now you’re going to explain it! Otherwise now is the last time you’ll see this…” she reveals her naked body “… in a very, very long time!” “You’re withholding sex?” “You’re just worried about you getting laid?!” Ali is shocked and gets out of bed and puts on Ashlyn’s discarded shirt “Wow, I thought after tonight it is more than just sex for you, but I guess I’m wrong!” with those words Ali, now fully clothed, storms out of the room trying to hold back the tears, that are slowly making their way down her cheeks.

“What the hell did just happen?” mumbles a stunned Ashlyn Harris into the now empty room just to be jumping, nearly falling, out of bed and putting some clothes. She has one aim, finding her girlfriend, explaining herself and showing her the actual plan for tonight. On the hotel hallway she crashes into a worried Megan Rapinoe, who asks her what the hell she did. “I did nothing. Really!! Have you seen Ali?” she asks the midfielder, completely out of breath. “Yeah she just ran up to the roof.” “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” “Yeah yeah enough said. Go and get your girl!” with that words Ashlyn sprinted up to the roof in record time. As she steps onto the roof, she sees Ali standing there, leaning on a rail and overlooking Frankfurt’s skyline. As she hears footsteps, she immediately knows who it is. “Go away!” she tells the keeper.   
“No I am not going anywhere. Not before I have explained myself to you. You don’t need to talk or even look at me just hear me out.” There is a short break filled with an unbearable silence. Ashlyn hopes, that maybe Ali will turn around. But soon she realizes, it’s not going to happen. She sighs. “Ok. You know Ali, Yesterday night I lay awake, freaking out. Not about the final, no I freaked out because I didn’t know how to act on my feelings for you. I lay awake worrying that I’m not enough for you, that I don’t deserve you. And I don’t. You are far out my league…” Ali turns around and looks Ashlyn in the eye “… I worried, that if I tell you, that I love you, you’ll run. Or that if you give me and us a chance on forever, that you’ll realize that you deserve much more than a simple goalkeeper, that has nothing to offer…” “Ash…” Ali whispers, taking a step towards her “No, don’t I need to get this out. Otherwise I’ll never have the courage. Sometime into the night Kelley woke up and gave me a pep talk. She said that I should tell you, because you do love me. She felt it. Somehow I started to believe her and I knew that if I tell you, it has to be perfect, because you deserve nothing less. I figured out that, after the final, I’d take you out for a walk. I would lead you along the Main to our place. This place would’ve been decorated by a thousand roses and Megan would play the instrumental of some Ed Sheeran song. I’d wrap my arms around you and kiss your cheek. Then I’d get on my knees and tell you all the things I need you to know. I’d tell you that I love you more than anything, that I only see a future for me if you are in it, that at night I dream of little brunettes running around in the backyard of our house, that you are my future, the love of my life, my hearts best friend. I’d tell you I can’t live without you and I wish for nothing more than you feeling the same. And I’d ask you to do me the honour of becoming my wife.” Ashlyn finally looks up from the spot on the ground, where she stared for the entire time of her speech, only to see Ali crying. “Oh shit Harris you fucking idiot. What have you done? Now she’s crying! Great job Harris.” “Wow Ash, I…” Ali started only to be cut off by Ashlyn “Alex, you don’t need to say something. I understand that I ruined everything. I’m sorry. Just promise me to find someone who deserves you.” Ashlyn whispers the last part to stop herself from crying. She turns around and makes her way to the door as a hand stops her and turns her around. “You may think I don’t deserve you…” Ashlyn looks ashamed on the ground kicking a little stone “… But what I was going to say is: Ask me!” “Ask you what?” the keeper looks quiet confused “What you wanted to ask me.” Ali smiled a little “Oh, OH” Ashlyn now realizes what Ali meant. “Ok darling, wait here I’ll be back in a second.” With those words Ashlyn sprints towards the door, down to her room. When she finally found what she was looking for she runs up to the roof again, hoping it wasn’t just a dream. No, it wasn’t. Ali is still standing there in the glow of the rising sun. The keeper is slowly making her way towards the woman of her dreams, admiring her beauty. As she hears steps, Ali turns around, giving Ashlyn her supermagic smile. Ash stops directly in front of her, getting down on her knees. “Alexandra Blaire Krieger, you are the love of my life. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?” Ashlyn asks her this important question with such sincerity that Ali starts crying all over again. “Yes, Yes” she whispers as she is leaning down to kiss Ashlyn, her keeper, her love, her fiancé. “Oh Ashlyn, I love you so much. I’m sorry for being such an idiot sometimes. Please forgive me.” “There is nothing I could forgive. You did nothing wrong. I was the fool.” With those words Ali captures Ashlyn’s lips and gives her a soft, yet passionate kiss that describes all the love they have for each other. Not did they find a good kissing partner, they found their shot on forever, their happy ending.


	4. Part 4

Ashlyn POV

“Today we have spent our day off at a lake in Frankfurt to celebrate the new season and do some barbeque and some chilling. After Ali and I arrived, Ana (Crnogorcevic) pushed me immediately to the “hot man candies” at the beach-volleyball field. She said she wants to play, but I and everybody else on the team knew she’s just too shy to go to the “man candies” alone. But hey, who am I to deny her that wish. Probably I only agreed because Ali thinks it’s sexy if I fly through the air and end up with sand everywhere. After an hour playing I felt more and more unnecessary as Ana quickly found her man of the day, so I decided to have some fun with Ali. She laid there on her towel and laughed about something Sara (Thunebro) told her, not paying attention of anything else around her. -Oh how I love to hear her laugh, it’s the most melodic sound ever, and the way she displays her nose crinkle every time, it’s pure heaven for me, and now I get to see that smile for the rest of my life. I still don’t know what I did to deserve this angel.- Ok, but now back to my story. I quickly sprinted towards the water and plunged into the water. Then I made my way over to my 2 favourite defenders in Germany. Sara soon spotted my but I showed her to stay quiet. Ali, with her back to me was still clueless as I kneeled over her and shook my body like a wet dog, wetted her. As soon as she felt the water on her skin, she jumped up and shrieked like some teenage girl seeing a spider, she started hitting me and I started to run away from her, but she began chasing me with her towel. I ran full speed towards the water and as I reached it I stumbled over a rock and fell directly into the water. As I reappeared I just saw a red thing making its way to my body. As I tried to move out of its way I stumbled again and tried to take hold on the towel pulling it and its owner, Ali, with me under surface. When we both came up again I had her in my arms and we were both laughing so hard that we were soon breathless. After catching our breaths we just stared into each others eyes, completely forgetting where we were, our faces only inches apart and we both leaned in for a deserved kiss, but as our lips were only millimetres away Kim (Kulig) and Ana came running towards us and pushed us under water again. Soon Ali and I, joined by Sara and Saskia (Bartusiak), were chasing the two and, what can I say, revenge is sweet.   
2 hours later after our delicious barbeque, what can I say I’m the perfect cook ;), we all laid on the grass. After a few minutes, Ali asked me if we could go for a walk. We walked along the water in comfortable silence while holding hands. It was just one of those moments I can’t get enough of, just me and the love of my life, it’s amazing. We reached our favourite spot on a big rock, far away from the others. Ali sat in my lap as I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck, cheek and lips. She laid her head on my shoulders and began playing with our interlocked hands and her engagement ring. After a while she broke the silence: “Ash..” “Hm” “Have you ever thought about kids?” Oh shit where did that come from? It’s an understatement to say I was completely thrown off guard by her question. “Ahm, I don’t know. Maybe. Wow.” Oh gosh Harris, you’re making a fool out of yourself, I told myself. “I mean, yeah I thought about it, but I mean we’re still young and we have our careers. But yes I thought about kids.” “Good. Me too. I mean I want some in a few years, but I can’t imagine myself as a pregnant woman.” “You’d be beautiful.” My princess’ cheeks turned bright red from my statement. “Thanks” she whispered. “But well, we could adopt a little kid.” “Yeah, but not tomorrow, please.” With that she turned in my arms and looked me deep in the eye. “Hey, don’t worry, babe. One thing after the other. In a few years we talk about it again, ok?” “Yeah.” She closed the gap between us and…” 

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, are you writing your memoir or what takes you so long?” whines a sleepy voice from the bed. “Sorry princess. I thought you were asleep. I’m just finishing this sentence and then I’m coming, ok?” “… and our lips touched.” I quickly write this last part in my diary and make my way over to our bed, where my princess is waiting for me. “You know Ash, I get cold when you’re not next to me.” She says as she snuggles into me, glad, that her source of heat is back. “I’m sorry honey, I just wanted to write down my thoughts on today.” I whisper as I kiss the top of her head. “mhm” comes as a reply from my shoulder. My princess is falling asleep. I quickly turn off the light and look at the clock, 2:30 am. As I turn back, I am greeted with a soft snore.   
Today was an amazing day, with an even more amazing woman. Tomorrow will be awesome; every day will be awesome, as long as I am with her. After years of searching, I’ve finally found my place to lay my heart on, her. She is the best thing in my life and I thank god every day for giving me the chance to love Ali Krieger.  
I kiss her forehead for the last time today and welcome sleep with open arms.


	5. The Wedding

It’s a beautiful sunny afternoon at one of Hawaii’s beautiful beaches, the fabrics of a cream-coloured baldachin blow in the wind and the guests are taking their seats. They all wait for the arrival of Ashlyn and later of Ali.

Meanwhile in Ashlyn’s dressing room in the hotel, a stressed out Whitney Engen is trying to calm the nerves of her best friend, who is pacing around the room for the last 15 minutes.  
“Ash, now could you please stop pacing around and start dressing? I mean, I don’t know if anybody would like to see nearly all of your tattoos. Come on you love bird. Hurry up. We don’t want your princess to wait, do we?” Whitney attempts to get her friend in her tux for the 100th time.  
“I can’t do this Whit, I just can’t.” whispers Ashlyn as she stops by the window and looks out over the ocean. “I’m scared! What if I can’t do this? I mean, look at me. I had my longest relationship with my surfboard. I’m not the type of person that does permanent and marriage is something very permanent. Ali deserves the “till death do us part”, I’m just not the person to give her this. I will screw it up after some time. I …” Ashlyn’s rambling is interrupted by a harsh “STOP IT!!” from her best friend. “Stop it, Ash. Just for a second.” Ash lets out a breath she doesn’t even know she held in.  
“Do you love Ali?” the defender asks softly, looking the keeper directly in the eyes.  
“Oh come on Whit, you know…” “Just answer the question. Do you love her?”  
“Yeah.” Ashlyn responds with a small smile on her lips at the thought of her fiancé.  
“Do you want to be with her?”- “Yes, of course.”  
“Do you want to make her happy?” “Yes, definitely. More than anything!”  
“Do you want to be with her forever?” “Didn’t I already answer that question?” Ashlyn responds and is greeted with an angry look. “Yes, I want to be with her forever!”  
“I think you have your answer now, Ashlyn. It doesn’t matter that Ali is your first serious relationship, it doesn’t matter that you screwed up in the past. It is going to work, believe me!” Whitney reassures her bestie. “But how can you be so sure about it?” Harris whispers while holding back tears, still not quiet believing in her friend’s words and in herself.  
“I am so sure about it because I know you. I know your past. I know that you love Ali more than anything, I know that you’d do everything in your power to make her happy and I know that you will make her happy. And Ali knows this too. She wouldn’t have said yes if she didn’t believe in you. You two can make this work, together, for the rest of your lives. Believe it or not, Ashlyn Michelle Harris, Ali Blaire Krieger is your happy ending.  
And now go out and make her your wife!!”  
After the little speech, Ashlyn gets dressed in her back tux in record time and nearly sprints out of the room towards the baldachin.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Ali is getting ready for their big moment.  
“Guys, how do I look?” she asks her older brother with shaking voice as she finally comes out from behind the curtain to show herself to her brother and her bridesmaids Heather O’Reilly and Sara Thunebro. For a moment she is greeted with silence and the open mouths of the other people in the room. Kyle is the first to pick up his jaw from the ground. “Wow, hero, you look gorgeous! Absolutely stunning! Wow!” “Well thank you, bro.” she responds and smoothes here crème coloured, knee long dress. “I have to agree, warrior princess! Absolutely beautiful!” Sara and HAO agree at the same time. “I’d turn gay for you.” Admits Heather and makes the others chuckle.  
In this moment Ali’s mom enters the room to tell her, that it’s time. “Alex, dear, it’s…” the sentence is stuck in her throat at the beautiful sight of her only daughter. The tears are immediately visible in Deb’s eyes. “… time. Oh my god, Alex you look so beautiful. Like a true princess. Ashlyn will love it.” She cries now. “Mom, don’t cry. If you cry I cry too and I don’t have time to do my make up again!” Ali now sobs a little. “Oh honey come here!” Debbie embraces her daughter in one of the tightest hugs possible. “You others too, group hug!!” she then invites Sara, Kyle and HAO to join them.  
After a few moments of peace, Kyle frees himself from the hug and nearly pushes the others out of the room towards the beach. He smiles proudly, Ali decided that he should be the one leading her down the isles and giving her to Ashlyn. This gesture of love and trust makes him love his little sister, his hero, even more if that’s even possible. And the best thing is that he knows that Ashlyn loves her just as much, only different, and he’s proud to call her his sister-in-law. She is the best person for Ali.

The music starts playing and Ali is making her way down the isles. Never in her life has Ashlyn seen something so beautiful than her Ali, her hair and her dress are softly blown through the wind and the setting sun makes her brown hair shine like never before, but the most significant feature is her smile, it is the most magical smile in the world for Ashlyn and it’s Ali’s present for her. She couldn’t be happier than in this moment and this fact leaves her crying tears of joy and love.  
As Ali locks her eyes with Ashlyn, she can’t help but cry with her soon-to-be wife. Everything is just so perfect; the location, the time, the people and most of all, her. Her, who stands there in all her glory, presenting her tux like it’s some fashion show, her, who cries tears of joy and love, her, who Ali marries, her, who Ali will love forever.  
When she finally makes her way to Ashlyn, she turns to Kyle, gives him a last kiss on the cheek and turns to her love and holds onto her hands. The priest begins the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Ashlyn Michelle Harris and Alexandra Blaire Krieger in matrimony….” The priest continues, but Ali can’t stop staring into the ocean blue eyes of her love, that are so full of love and joy and happiness and the promise of a ‘happy ever after’. The dimples on Ashlyn’s cheeks are on full display and give her the feeling of being save whenever she is with the blonde.  
She turns her attention back to the priest.

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris, do you take Alexandra Blaire Krieger for your lawfully wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do!” responds Ashlyn with a sincerity in her voice, that makes Ali’s knee go weak.

“Alexandra Blaire Krieger, do you take Ashlyn Michelle Harris for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?“

“Of course I do!” she proclaims with the most joyful voice possible.

“Now it’s time for your vows. Ashlyn, you may start.”

“My princess, what can I say to you that I haven't already said? What can I give you that I haven't already given? Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this, and it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead, hand in hand and heart in heart. Thank you for saving me and for being my happy ending. I love you.”  
As Ashlyn speaks those words of love and commitment, she looks deep in Ali’s eyes and sees everything she wants; she needs, in those eyes. She lifts her hand and gently brushes away the tears, which make their way down Ali’s cheek.  
“Alexandra, it is your turn now.”  
“I choose you, Ashlyn, as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise all forces in the universe for you; for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep.”  
Now they are both crying as Whitney hands them their rings.  
“With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.” Proclaims Ashlyn as she puts the ring on her love carefully.  
“With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment.” Repeats Ali.

Now they finally hear the words they have waited for so long to hear.  
“I now may pronounce you as wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”  
With these words, Ashlyn leans closer to Ali and wraps her arms around her. They close the distance between them with the softest and most loving kiss. As Ali leans her forehead on Ashlyn’s she whispers “I love you, Ashlyn Harris.” “I love you too, Ali Krieger-Harris” and the distance is closed again.


	6. The Honeymoon

I can’t help but think how much my life has changed within a few years. I grew from a woman, who sleeps around too much and has commitment issues, to a woman, who is more than happily married to the most amazing person in the world. I still don’t know what I have done to deserve a woman like Ali, a woman who knows all my flaws and is still willing to be married to me; I thank all forces in the universe for that gift. 

I’m so caught up in my own thoughts that I haven’t realized that the figure, who napped peacefully on my shoulder, has moved and is now leaning her chin on my shoulder. I realize she’s awake as she whispers in my ear. “Penny for your thoughts.” “Huh, did I wake you? I’m sorry. I was just thinking about how lucky I am.” I answer her sincerely as I lift her chin and kiss her on her cute nose. “Well Mrs. Harris, you must be pretty lucky. You get the unique chance to spend 14 days admiring this...” she points to her body “… in a bikini. Nobody else will get this chance ever again.” Ali flashes me her super magic smile and I can’t help but melt. She leans forward and captures my lips in a soft kiss that slowly grows passionate. “Well Ash, I always wanted to join the mile high club.” She whispers these words so seductively in my ear, licks my ear, bites her bottom lip and releases it with a plop that I think I might come right here on this seat. Gosh, this woman will be death for me.   
A few hours, a lot of teasing, inappropriate behaviour on the toilet and some angry passengers later we finally arrive at our destination, Fiji. Believe me I know how expensive it sounds or is, but Ali mentioned it once as her favourite place to spend her honeymoon and what my princess wants is what my princess gets. Oh dear, Kelley’s right! I’m more than whipped, but I don’t mind at all when at the end of the day I get to fall asleep with my beautiful wife cuddled into my side. 

As we reach our domicile my wife can’t help but stop and stare, it’s a beautiful little bungalow on the water with a little whirlpool and a swimming pool. She immediately wants to enter the house to see what’s inside, but I stop her. “Slow down, princess. It is our honeymoon and what does the groom do with his wife when they enter a house for the first time?” “Mh I don’t know, maybe seducing?” And here it is again, this smirk. I can’t help but wink at her. “No,no. ok definitely later, but no. A groom does this.” And with these final words I pick her up. She lets out a surprised squeal, but I don’t mind, her arms are wrapped around my neck and she looks me direct in the eyes and slowly leans in to give me another peck. Then we make our way through the door and I carefully put her down in the living room. “Babe, this is so amazing here! How did you find this place? I mean it’s like the most beautiful place on earth.” My princess says in awe as she makes her way through the bungalow and stops at the patio that leads to the water. “And look at this water! Have you ever seen something so blue?” I come up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. “Well princess, I’m glad you like it!” “Like? I love it!!” she turns around in my arms and locks her hand behind my back. She looks me in the eyes and I can see the fire in them. Ali stands on her toes and whispers in my ear “Why don’t you show me the bedroom so I can show you what else I love?” I immediately pick her up in my arms and she wraps her legs around my hips and I swear I’ve never crossed the distance to the bedroom faster.

 

Ali POV

The first thing I realized in the morning was the sound of the ocean, than I felt one arm protectively wrapped around my upper body from behind and resting on my chest, holding my hand and the other arm acting as my pillow. I couldn’t help but chuckle at the soft snoring coming from my amazing wife. My wife- I still can’t believe that we are finally married. We are so perfect together and she makes me happier than anybody else.  
When we’re together, she’s always so beautiful to me, caring, loving and so many other things. When we are together, nothing else matters, just us and our love.   
I can’t believe how she is such a badass on the field, but such a loving and nice person off the field and I’m more than glad to get the chance to experience the many sides of Ashlyn Harris every day.   
As I finished that thought I feel her move behind me and she starts kissing my neck.  
“Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?” she whispers in my ear, her voice heavy with sleep. “Yeah, like a baby.” I answer her as I turn around to face her.   
She looks me deep in the eye and I can see all the feelings she has for me displaying in her own. Just as she is about to lean in for a proper good morning kiss she traces my cheek and says barely audible the words that send chills down my spine every time I hear them. “I love you!” and then our lips connect.

 

Ashlyn POV

We spent the next two weeks nearly all the same way; We slept in and had an amazing breakfast on our balcony, after that we went out to the town or to the beach and at the evening we had a nice dinner and of course a 2-3 rounds of lovemaking weren’t missing. It was amazing.  
On our last day I decided to do something extra romantic for my wife; I got up early and left a note on my pillow saying: “My AliBean, I’m out preparing a surprise for you. I pick you up at 7pm. Please dress in something comfortable, you look beautiful in everything! Thank you for making me so happy, I love you! Ash “. After I went to town to organize a few things I finally made my way back to our bungalow. After only one knock, the door flew open and I was greeted with one of the most beautiful views possible, Ali is standing there with a knee long white summer dress and red shoes. Her hair is up in a loose braid and she wore her killer smile. “Babe, are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me any time soon?” her voice pulled me out of my daydream and her hands pulled me closer to her, closing the gap between us. After a minute of kissing we broke apart and I apologized for my behaviour. “I’m sorry princess, you just look so amazing, really too beautiful to describe! But now come on I have plans for us.” “Well Ash, lead the way.” I offered her my arm and together we walked down to the beach. As we reached the beach Ali immediately spotted 2 horses a few meters away. She began to jump up and down excitedly. “Oh really Ash? You organized horses?! Please tell me they’re for us. Please!” “Of course they’re for us! Their names are Bonny and Clyde.” I smiled at her as she jumped in my arms and kissed me passionately. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it. I love you!” “Well princess, what are we waiting for? Let’s get on them! The sun’s starting to set.”  
We rode on our horses along the beach into the sunset and as we came back a young man waited for us to give the horses back. We sat down on a little table and enjoyed our delicious dinner, antipasti and pasta and for dessert panna cotta. “Wow Ash, how did you all organize this without me knowing? Ali asked during dessert. “Well, I used my ninja skills to please my princess.” I smiled at her and made my dimple visible. She reached up and cupped my cheek with her hand and traced the dimple with her tongue while looking at me with, what Shakespeare would have described as, the look of love. I see all her feelings for me displaying in the most beautiful eyes in the universe. In that moment I knew it’s true when they say that the eyes of your love are the gate to the soul. “I love you, Ashlyn.” I can’t help but smile even more. “I love you too Ali.”  
After we sat on a pile of blankets and pillows for nearly 1 hour, Ali pulls out her phone. “Come on wifey, let’s take a picture.” We moved to be in the best position and she then snapped a picture. But what she did after that caught me completely off guard, she improved it on instagram and a few moments later I got a new message on my phone, a twitter notification:

@AlexBKrieger: Spending the last day of our honeymoon at the most romantic place. Thank you. I love you @Ashlyn_Harris!

She made our relationship official, we don’t need to hide anymore, that was the best wedding gift she could have given me.


End file.
